Joy Revisited
by Perfectlyflawedxo
Summary: The kiss happened alright, but do you know what happened when House went home? Actually a Hilson story, a Huddy shipper's nightmare. You have been warned.


"You son of a bitch!" Cuddy hissed. "When I'm getting a baby, you said I'd suck as a mother, and when I lose it, you tell me I'd be great as a mother. Why do you do that? Why do you need to negate everything?"

"I don't know." They stared into each other's eyes for a second, then it happened. They kissed. Their anger melted away as they kissed for a good thirty seconds when House finally broke it off.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." Cuddy called out when he was already on his way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House went home that evening, still thinking about what he did. It was so heat of the moment, passionate....and utterly disgusting.

"So, what happened?!" Wilson asked as soon as House walked into his apartment.

"It wasn't pleasant, I'll tell you that." House cringed. "She attacked me. It was horrible."

"Aww. Poor House." Wilson pouted, and House shot him a look.

"I didn't see YOU go over there to her."

"She doesn't have a thing for ME." Wilson shot back.

"Don't make me use this on you." House lifted up his cane and his eyebrows. "Not that you wouldn't like it." He added, smirking. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, House."

"But why?" He whined. "I did a good deed today. You can at least do one for me."

"House, no. Not tonight."

"But-"

"Bed. Now. Go. Don't make me lock you in there by yourself."

"You can't lock me up like I'm Mrs. Rochester! I am not crazy!" House banged his cane on the floor, chanting "I refuse! I refuse!" Wilson stared at him in amazement. How they ever ended up, he'd never know. House gave up with a sigh.

"Fine. Lock me up, Mr. Rochester. But just remember this; tomorrow. No excuses." And he was in the room.

The next day started off like any other day- the team being stupid, House making note that they are stupid, except for one difference; Cuddy was nicer.

"Good morning, Dr. House." She smiled, but House did not return the favor.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, please?" No, House thought, but followed her anyway.

"About last night..."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry that happened."

"I'm not." Cuddy looked serious. "I'm glad that happened. I hope to expand our relationship."

"I don't." Cuddy stared at House for a minute, trying to figure out what to make of this.

"House, I know you're an ass and all that, but can't you at least try to work this out?"

"No." More silence. Sigh. "I don't have feelings for you. Or any female. I'm with Wilson."

"Is this some sort of joke?" She shot, her face flushing with anger.

"Well, no. But you did attack me last night."

"But you kissed back." She hissed.

"No...not really. I did it to shut you up about the damn baby."

"You are unbelievable, House. You took advantage of me when I- and you-just, go away." Cuddy bowed down her head and walked away, and House was pretty sure she was crying, or at least, beginning to. By now, the whole team was watching, so he smiled and gave them two thumbs up.

House barged into Wilson's office, but this didn't seem to bother him today.

"So, what did you do to her today?"

"I told her about us." Wilson looked at him.

"You did not."

"Oh, I totally did." House sat on Wilson's desk while Wilson watched with an amused look on his face.

"How did she take it?"

"Well, if I'm not fired in the next five minutes, I'll be surprised." House picked up something from Wilson's desk and sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you; stop keeping presents from dying patients?"

"Never mind that." Wilson grabbed it from House's hand and sighed. "You know she'll kill you."

"Tell me something I don't know." House shrugged. Just then, the door opened and Cuddy appeared.

"Dr. House may we have a word?" Deja vu, he smirked, but this time, her voice was no longer loving.

"Look, I already told you, I don't wanna sleep with you!"

"I'm over that.: Her voice was cold, but she cleared her throat and was better again. "I was stupid, and you were there. Whatever. I just came to apologize, that's all."

"Okay...is that all?" She smiled.

"Yes, House, it is." But as soon as he turned away, she called out, "Oh, yeah, you have Clinic Duty for the next 5 months, and you must work late almost every night. I hope you had no plans to get laid tonight."


End file.
